The New Kid (Revised)
by Cyber-Reality
Summary: Elias is just an average New Yorker who just moved to Adventure Bay. As he ventures around, he'll meet a very unexpected encounter. (I suck at summaries. The original story doesn't belong to me.)
1. Meet Elias

_Hey guys! This is the first of many revision stories I will be doing for Elias Vincent on FanFiction. Let's get this straight. The original story, OC, and show do not belong to me. It belongs to Elias Vincent and SpinMaster Entertainment. This is only to improve the story experience. If you are reading this than the original story, it's totally fine. No flames (hate comments). Constructive criticism and friendly comments are accepted. Let's dive into it!_

It was a sunny and bright day in Adventure Bay. The town was bustling with activity. Cars going back and forth, shops up and running, the usual things a small city would have. Everything looked normal.

Soon, that will all change.

In the Residential area of Adventure Bay, there stood a house. Not a mansion, not a fixer-upper, and definitely not a slaughter house. It was just a normal, run-of-the-mill, perfectly fine, 2 story house. The house looked very similar to the other houses.

No one lived in it for a few years... until now.

At midday, a small car pulled into the driveway. Behind that same car were two moving vans. The car stopped and the occupants got out.

The driver of the vehicle was a man with short dark hair, casual grey t-shirt, black pants, and white sneaker shoes.

The passenger was a woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a sleeveless flower patterned dress and red stiletto shoes.

And the back seat passenger was a young boy. He had neat and short blonde hair, wearing a white and yellow-sleeved t-shirt, long dark green pants, and blue/red sneaker shoes.

"Well, here we are, everyone. Our new home!" said the man happily.

"This looks amazing! It's even better than our old one in New York!" said the woman in the same mood.

"You said it, mom. Now, I'll have more space to run and play!" the boy said.

"Well, we better get to work. These moving materials aren't going to move themselves! Ella, can you help me with the furniture?"

"Sure, Ethan. It will be a little easier with my help!"

"Hey dad, do you mind if I look around the city for a bit?"

"As long as you have your phone with you, Elias. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I have it right here. My phone was in my pocket the whole time!"

"All right, son. Don't wander for too long. We'll contact you if you do."

"Okay. See ya!"

As his mom and dad moved the furiture with the movers, Elias went inside the town. He was excited about this new place. He then spotted a beach and decided to go there. The sand wasn't too hot and the water was cool and relaxing.

He later took notice of the other areas this city had to offer, such as the pet parlour, a restaurant, the Town Hall, and some of the other shops.

"This place is awesome! This is nothing like New York! With time and adjustment, I think I'm going to love this place." Elias said in his minf as he walked around.

Just then... something collided into him.

"OOF!"

Elias was so distracted by the sight, he never paid any direct attention to his surroundings, thus causing the collision. The collision conduit was a young boy with the same height as Elias, but with spiky brown hair.

He was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt under a 4 colored sleeveless vest (Red, White, Blue, and Yellow), dark blue pants, and blue/grey sneaker shoes. Alongside him were 6 pups of different breeds.

"I'm very sorry if I didn't see you there..." Elias said.

"It's okay. I didn't pay much attention." the boy spoke.

"Me neither."

"I haven't seen you around town before. Are you from here?"

"Nope. Today is my first day here! Moved here all the way from New York!"

"Then welcome to Adventure Bay! What's your name?"

"My name is Elias. It's uh... nice to meet you." Elias nearly stopped mid-sentence.

"My name is Ryder. It's nice to meet you too!" Elias and Ryder did a friendly handshake.

"So... what do you think of Adventure Bay so far?"

"Looks pretty nice for a small town. It's nothing like New York with the noises and the car sounds and the people. It's quite a change of scenery for me, to be honest."

"I'm absolutely sure you're going to love it here. Everyone's nice and friendly here. You'd get along with them pretty well in my opinion."

"Hmm... maybe once my parents are done setting up the new house, we could visit your house and meet your parents?"

"I don't have parents. I live on my own. The only occupants I have are my pups here." Ryder turned Elias attention to his 6 pups.

"Aww, how cute!" Elias gushed. "Yet, one question though. Doesn't it get lonely when you have no one else to talk to?"

"He has us to talk to."

Elias turned to face the German Shephard.

"What? Did you forget about us?"

"Umm... am I going mad, is it just me, or did that dog just TALK?" Elias said, eyebrow raised.

"We all talk!" The 6 pups said in unison, making Elias shocked.

"Whoa... that's amazing! This town is full of surprises. First, I learn that a kid doesn't have to live with their parents, and I found out that dogs can talk. You don't see that in New York..."

"That's not all. We're the PAW Patrol!" said the German Shephard.

"The PAW Patrol? What's that?" asked Elias.

"Each of us has a specific job to aid and assist the civilians of Adventure Bay. Instead of fire and police stations in normal towns, we cover every type of public service." said Ryder.

"So, which pup does what job?"

Ryder then speaks the jobs for each pup, pointing to each one as he does so.

"I'm the leader who assigns each pup a job, depending on the situation. Chase, the one in blue, is a police pup. Marshall, the one in red, is a fire pup, which means he puts out the fires. The one in green is Rocky, who is a recycling pup. Rubble, the one with the construction hat, is a constuction pup. The one in pink is Skye. She's an air rescue pup. And the one in orange is Zuma, who's a water rescue pup."

"Cool! You guys must be famous!" Elias said.

"Well... not exactly." Ryder chuckled. "We're not well known outside the state."

"I don't get it. A team of 6 pups saving people from danger should be receiving mainstream attention right now! I've never heard of you guys, I'll admit that, but I'm still surprised!"

"As long as the people are happy, we're happy to do our job."

"That's nice to hear. Well, I better get going. My parents are going to be worried about me being gone for too long."

"All right then. It was nice meeting you, Elias. I suppose I'll see you soon?"

"You can count on it. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Elias and Ryder went their separate ways.


	2. Danger Near The Edge

_Before we start the 2nd part of this revised story, I just want to say thank you to those who read the first chapter, and to those who reviewed this story!_ _To answer some questions, I may revise The Scorned Crush, and I might revise Fight For Survival. And also, it's because I can, Silverwisp. Like the old saying goes, "Don't like, don't read."_ _All right! Let's go!_ As Elias continued overlooking the small town, he noticed a small grassy area near a cliffside. This cliffside overviewed the entire ocean of Adventure Bay from a distance. He walked over to the area and took a look at the view.

"Whoa... this sight is beautiful... you don't get anything like this in New York."

Suddenly, the ground began to break away under Elias' feet. He started to lose his footing, then he fell off.

Luckily, there was a attached root to the cliff. He seized the opportunity and grabbed it as hard as he could. Thankfully, he held on tightly.

 _"That was close! Good thing that root saved me... but now I have a risky decision here! Either I climb up and hurt my hands, or fall to the surface and hurt my entire body!"_

Elias' heart was pounding in fear and uncertainty. He was about to die on his first day here.

...Or is he?

His phone began to ring. Using his one good hand, he grabbed his phone and answered it. It was his parents on the other line.

"Elias, where are you? You have been walking around for some time, and you need to come home now." his mother said.

"I would, but there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm stuck near a cliffside, hanging on to a root on that cliff. I can't climb on because there's no rocks sticking out, and I can't find a close surface for me to land on!"

"Where can I get help?!" Now his mom was frantic.

"Calm down, mom. I'm not hurt, but I need help. I know a person named Ryder. He's the leader of a rescue team called PAW Patrol. You can identify him by brown spiky hair. Try to find him. He'll know what to do from here."

"Okay... I'll find him for you as fast as I can. Whatever you do, stay there and don't move, okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

He later hangs up. Soon, a cracking sound was heard. Elias looked up. The root he was hanging on to was starting to break away.

 _"This doesn't look good... Mom, dad, Ryder, wherever you guys are... HELP!"_

 _Cliffhanger! (plz don't hurt me for this)_


	3. Support Is On The Way!

Back at the house, Ella has told Ethan about the current situation.

"This can't be good. Where is this Ryder person?" Ethan asked.

"That's what I'm asking too... we need to find him. Let's go!"

They got ready and rushed out of the doors in record time to find Ryder. Their hearts were already pulsing in fear, worried about their son's safety.

Back with Ryder, he was wondering about Elias. _"Elias seems really nice. I wonder if we can be friends."_ Just then, 2 adults, one male and one female approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Ryder?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am. How may I help you both?"

"If you know our son, Elias, he needs your help. He's hanging on for his life near the edge of a cliffside, and he can't find his way down." the male said.

Ryder's heart froze. He just met Elias, and he's needing help already?!

"Yes, I know him. In fact, I just met him today. You can count on me." Ryder said, some pride in his voice. He then used his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder signaled.

The pups received it and said in unison, "Ryder needs us!"

As they all ran to the lookout, Marshall randomly tripped. "Whoa! Look out, guys!"

He careened directly into the group which were in the elevator. "Sorry, guys! Hehe... I must be on a roll today, aren't I?"

As the elevator went up, they all appeared in their gear. One by one, they all jumped and landed in a line.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase declared.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Elias is in danger." Ryder spoke.

"What's happening to him?" Skye asked.

"He fell off of a cliff, but thankfully, he hung on a root that was sticking out. However, that root won't last long. We need to help him. Chase, you'll need to use your winch to lower me safely to him."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase did a back flip.

"Marshall, in case of a chance of injury or serious hurts, you'll need to bring your medical gear with you."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall cheered.

"Skye, lower your harness to Elias to potentially increase his chances of getting up safely."

"Let's take to the skies!" Skye jumped high in the air.

"And Zuma, go to the water area and be ready to catch Elias if he falls."

"Let's dive in!" Zuma nodded.

"All right! Let's go save Elias! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Back with Elias, he was still hanging on tightly. _"Hopefully they arrive soon!"_

Sure enough, they did. He saw Zuma riding the water, and he managed to see the others arrive as well. Ryder approached him, and looked down. "How's it going down there?"

"Just hanging around. No pun intended!" The root began to crack. "Shoot... Ryder, you need to help! I can't hold on for much longer!"

"Don't worry! We'll do all that we can! Chase, use your winch now!"

"Right on it! Ruff! Winch!" Chase's winch appeared and he gave it to Ryder, who strapped it to his harness, gave a thumbs up, and scaled the cliff to approach Elias.

"Don't worry, Elias. We're almost done." Ryder assured Elias.

"Okay."

Skye was in the process of lowering her harness, when she heard a cracking noise. The root was about to break.

"Skye, hurry it up, double time! The root can't support itself for much longer!" Ryder shouted.

She sped up her movement, immediately dropping it to Ryder and Elias.

"It's going to be okay. As soon as I strap this on, we're getting you back home."

Suddenly, the root broke. By instinct, Elias held on to Ryder's free hand.

"Hang tight!"

"I can't! I'm slipping!"

Elias then lost his grip and screamed as he fell toward the water.

"Zuma, use your buoy! Now!"

"Ruff! Buoy!" As soon as Zuma said it, a life ring shot towards Elias's landing spot. Elias landed in the water safely, his hands attached to the ring.

 _"Zuma just saved my life..."_ Elias mentally blew a huge sigh of relief.

"Elias is secure! Mission accomplished!" Zuma said.

"Great job, Zuma! Bring him to the beachlines and we'll meet you there."

"Got it, Ryder. See you there."

10 minutes later, they arrived at the beach, and sure enough, Ryder and the others were there. As soon as Elias regained his traction, he darted to Ryder and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Ryder... I am in your debt."

"You're welcome. Remember this, Elias. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

Just then, Elias's parents arrived. They ran up to Elias, lifted him up and gave him a hug.

"Thank god you're alright, son!" Ethan said, joy infused in his voice.

"From this condition, there appears to be no sign of injuries. He's clear." Marshall said.

"Thank you, Marshall."

"Thank you so much for saving our son, Ryder." Ella thanked Ryder.

"It was my pleasure. Anything to help a person who needs saving. Well, not like a personal angel. Hehe." Ryder chuckled.

"Hey, mom, may I go play with Ryder?" Elias asked.

"You can play with him as soon as you help move all of the remaining things from the truck, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"I'll be waiting for you, Elias." Ryder assured.

"Okay! See ya later!"

Later, after Elias was finished, he made sure to notify his parents before dashing off and playing with Ryder.

Throughout the day, they played Pup Pup Boogie. Elias tried once and failed, but with a little practice from the pups and Ryder, he was getting very better at it.

They also played some soccer as well. Elias's team (Elias, Marshall, Chase, and Rubble) lost by one point against Ryder's team (Ryder, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky). Overall, they played well.

It was 5 PM when Elias was called in.

"Shoot! I have to go! See you guys!"

"See ya!"

After having some dinner and a little TV time, Elias went to bed with a smile on his face. His first day here was scary, but fun at the same time. Little did he know, his adventures were just beginning...

 _Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
